Kariya Masaki
Kariya Masaki (狩屋 マサキ) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game. He is also a defender for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"A Raimon transfer student. He appears very nice on the surface, but is actually twofaced."'' Appearance He has light teal hair and a standard height. He has sharp eyes with a colour of brownish-gold in his irises. When wearing his soccer uniform, he tucks in his shirt. His hairstyle is quite similar to Hyoujyou Retsuto Personality He appears to mask his rude demeanor and negativity towards others with a calm, timid personality, similar to Fubuki Shirou. In other words, he's good at deceiving people. Yamana Akane even describes him to be scary looking. His negativity can be compared to be the same as Fudou Akio's actions like making violent tackles, the only difference is that Kariya does not show his violent attitude all the time and mostly hides it. Though, when he tricks a person or teammate, just like how he tricked Kageyama Hikaru his personality bears a similarity with Kogure Yuuya He and Kirino Ranmaru also seem to develop a dislike or rivalry towards each other. In a scene in the Inazuma Eleven GO shine version of the game, it can be seen that he talked with Kira Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji and has respect for both of them. Plot (GO) Kariya makes his first appearance in Episode 21 of the Inazuma Eleven GO anime. He is a first year student at Raimon, most likely being a transfer student. He first appears at the school gate, glancing at Tenma and Aoi and smiling at them. Masaki later goes through an entrance exam for Raimon's soccer club. He seems friendly and kind at first, but during his test, he violently tackles Matsukaze on purpose and steals the ball from him. However, as Tenma and the rest of his teammates are oblivious to what he does and compliments Kariya on his speed, Endou saw this act, although he passed the test. In the match against the Akizoura Challengers, he stole the ball as Kirino and another player of the opposing team was fighting over it. He intentionally kicks the ball out to the side, just as he did during his entrance exam, to which Kirino gets frustrated at. Later, during the game, he was able to block Koutei Penguin 2gou with his block hissatsu technique, Hunter's Net. In Episode 22, he replaces Shinsuke's position in the match and said he was a SEED, but it was simply a lie to wind up Kirino. He used Hunter's Net several times against Gassan Kunimitsu, but failed when they used their hissatsu tactic. In Episode 24, he and Kirino managed to break through Tactics Cycle. Kira Hitomiko reveals that Kariya was brought to Sun Garden at the age of eleven. It was shown that he wasn't good at naming hissatsu techniques in which, Tenma, Aoi, and Shinsuke laughed about it. In Episode 25, he is shown to be making fun of Kageyama Hikaru because of his poor plays after he gives 'advice' to him by saying that he shouldn't let his eyes off the ball when dribbling. Kageyama listened to his advice and eventually end up hitting his forehead on the goal post. Kariya is shown to be laughing about this matter and Kirino realized that it was Kariya who made Kageyama hit the goal post and later gives better advice to Kageyama. Kariya is shocked to see how Kageyama managed to improve his dribble just by listening to Kirino. Later, while Raimon is going to the stadium, Tenma asks him for a good name to his and Tsurugi 's hissatsu tactic. When Kariya says "Run Run Running" a part of the team starts to laugh because they thought it was lame. In Episode 26, he was the first one to realize how to run on Snowland Stadium's field after watching Yukimura, then he told everyone. He, along with Hayami Tsurumasa and Matsukaze Tenma used Double Wing but failed because their combination wasn't right. In Episode 27, he used Hunter's Net to stop Yukimura's keshin hissatsu, Icicle Road but failed, though it lessened the amount of force going to the goal, to which Tenma was able to successfully catch it. In Episode 29, he helps Tenma and Shinsuke in creating their hissatsu; Dokkan Jump, but still fails. He makes fun of them by kicking the ball too hard at them because they were ignoring him. At the start of the match against Kidokawa Seishuu, Kishibe passes through easily Kariya and Shinsuke. In Episode 30, he used his hissatsu to block Taki Sousuke two times. Unlike Tenma and Shinsuke, he doesn't seem to be that surprised upon hearing Someoka's name. It is unknown either he was just used to hearing news similar to that or just the fact that he don't know Someoka. In Episode 31, he used Hunter's Net to block Taki Sousuke again. He also did his new combination hissatsu with Shinsuke to block Taki Yoshihiko's shoot. In Episode 32, he only appeared in a flashback. In Episode 34, he fought against Genei Gakuen. He and his team were seen having difficulty in playing in the Pinball Stadium. In Episode 35, after Amagi's Biba! Banri no Chojou was broken by Genei no Dalamanglass, Kariya tried to stop it with Hunter's Net, but he was unable to block it, lessening the force of the shoot and helping Sangoku catch the ball with Fence of Gaia. In Episode 38, he tried to use Hunter's Net to block Sunshine Force but wasn't fast enough, failed and was sent flying with Amagi. In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou not being able to play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. In Episode 41, he tried to stop Kurosaki, but failed due to his speed. In Episode 43, he tried to stop one of Dragonlink's shoots with Kirino but it failed and after that, he was seen lying on the ground. In Episode 44, he used Hunter's Net and beat Godai Shingo's Seiei Hei Pawn W. At the end of the match, Raimon has won the finals with 5-4. He was seen happy with the rest of his team about their victory. He and his team tossed Tenma in the air and were seen celebrating their victory In Episode 46, he and Kageyama were running toward the soccer clubroom where all the soccer club members, managers, coach, trainer, advisor including Aki are watching the interview and flashback of everything that happened through the Holy Road. Kariya keeps on whinning about how Tenma was stiff and complains about why none of the KFC members admire him. Later on in Episode 47, he was excited that Tominaga Jun came to their school and had even prepared a signing board for her. He pretends to be matured and cool despite the fact that he wanted the autograph so badly. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, he is seen holding a violin with Hikaru. Just like everyone else, he didn't recognize Tenma at first. His club remains unknown although it's hinted that they may be in the music club. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Lune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he replaced Shinsuke as defender in the match. He got injured immediately by some Protocol Omega 2.0's members. After the match, Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Kariya left the team like the others who didn't have a Keshin because of Beta's mind control. In Episode 18, he reappeared again with the other members who were under control. He was seen trying to block Shindou's Mixi Max form but it failed because Shindou was too fast. After the practice, he was seen talking to Kirino. The next day, he was seen talking to Kirino again in the soccer club room. He said that Kirino is jealous on Shindou because Shindou has a Keshin, can Keshin Armed and can use Mixi Max. After he was selected for the team which was going to the Jeanne d'Arc era, he offered his place in order to gave Kirino his place. In Episode 22, he was selected by Daisuke as one of the members ho would time travel to Liu Bei's era. As they arrives, he is seen searching for Liu Bei at a forest. He was scared when Guan Yu repeteadely points his lance at Raimon's direction. Later, he wasn't chosen to play the soccer battle against Rasetsu, Shuten, Engiru and Liu Bei's vassals. Kariya watched the match and was seen encouraging Tsurugi after he stealed the ball from Rasetsu. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He appeared in the GO movie. After the match against Unlimited Shining, he, Shinsuke and Amagi trained under Fudou's supervision. During the match against Zero, he along with Kirino were able to block Rinne's keshin during the second half. At the end of the match, he was seen shaking hands with Seidou Dan. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'DF Hunter's Net' *'DF Dimension Cut ' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'OF Claymore' Strikers 2012 XTreme *'DF Hunter's Net' *'DF Kattobi Defense' *'OF Claymore' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Double Wing' (Failed) *'HT Flying Route Pass' Trivia *Kariya (狩屋) means hunting, which is pun on his hissatsu technique, Hunter's Net. *His character song is "Houkago Chemistry" (with Kageyama Hikaru). *He's a huge fan of Tominaga Jun. *In the second ending of Chrono Stone, he was seen wearing the goalkeeper uniform. Category:Raimon GO Category:GO characters Category:Defenders Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:New Inazuma Japan Category:Goalkeepers